I'd Lie
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: '"Just admit it, Court." She sighed. "You love him."   I shook my head, denying it all.   "No...I don't." I whispered back. Of course, that was a lie.' Celebrating my 75th story! WHOOP! WHOOP!


**I'd Lie**

_**I don't think that passenger seat  
>Has ever looked this good to me<br>He tells me about his night  
>And I count the colors in his eyes<strong>_

A small smile replaced all emotion on my face. To anyone else it was just a passenger seat in a car, to me it was the best thing I had ever seen. I couldn't stop myself from smiling no matter how much I tried.

"Are you getting in or what?" The driver asked. I snapped out of my trance, scoffing in the process.

"Whatever..." I mumbled, pulling open the car door with violence. "Let's just get this over and done with so I can go back to doing my own thing and you can back to Juvie." I could see the smirk on Duncan's face without even looking at him. He always smirked around me. It was the most irritating, yet most beautiful thing I could ever look at.

The car gets into motion and Duncan started to drive. I don't look at him, at least I try not to. If I look at him I'll only end up staring and the last thing I wanted to do was freak him out.

"So, what did you do last night?" I asked, making casual conversation. The awkward silence was eating at me, so I might as well have tried to play nicely with him.

"My night?" Duncan repeated in his smug tone. "Well, Princess," I rolled my eyes at the stupid pet name ha had for me, "my night was spent in the park with my brother, spray painting as many far side walls as we could." I rolled my eyes once more. Typical Duncan Evans. Always up to something more juvenile than the last time I'd spoke to him.

I turned to him and then realized that he was looking back me since we had come to a stop. His eyes were so mesmerizing. They were a bright shade of icy blue, yet with tints of turquoise and aquamarine mixed in together. They were the most wonderful things I had seen.

But as soon as I could count all the colors, Duncan coughed and went back to driving when the green light came. I mentally sighed, wishing I had more time to stare at his eyes. His wonderful, beautiful eyes.

_**He'll never fall in love he swears  
>As he runs his fingers through his hair<br>I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
>And I don't think it ever crossed his mind<br>He tells a joke I fake a smile  
>That I know all his favorite songs and<strong>_

"So, you're saying that you don't love her?" I asked. The two of us were sat in Duncan's bedroom. It was the first time I had been in there since the two of us didn't really get along or like each other. I was quite taken back by how boyish it was. I had been expecting Duncan to have the most punk like bedroom I would have ever seen; black walls, rock band posters, completely unorganized and messy. But it was quite the contrary; neat, tidy. A mixture of blue and white. It was so young and childish, yet it was grown up and sophisticated. Duncan was none of those. I assumed his mother had chosen how it was decorated for him.

"I guess...I do love Gwen, but more as a sister, you know?" I nodded, seeing how hard it was for him to search for an explanation. Duncan ran a nervous hand through his lime-green 'hawk and I dropped the photograph of the two back on the side table. "I'll never fall in love..." I heard him mumble. I started laughing, no reason why, I just did. I did know, and hoped, he was wrong about that last statement.

A sudden buzzing from Duncan's pocket made us both turn towards the source. He pulled out his cell and clicked a few buttons. I assumed it was a text message, since he seemed to be reading.

"Anyway a horse walks into a bar and pulls up a stool. The bartender comes over and says, 'Why the long face?'" I fake smiled at Duncan's lame joke. "My brother...Thinks it's funny to send me the cheesiest jokes he can find."

I shook my head, not saying a word more. I simply walked over to Duncan's CD rack in the corner, taking a peek at the older, dustier ones at the bottom. Another smile came to my face.

"Busted?" I asked, pushing back the giggles. Duncan cringed as I held up the old CD.

"They used to be cool..." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. I giggled, placing the CD back. It was good to know that Duncan wasn't all punk like he claimed to be.  
><em><strong><br>I could tell you his favorite colors green  
>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
>And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie<strong>_

I started laughing for what must have been the millionth time that evening. So much for doing out project together. That was the real reason the two of us were even hanging out, we'd gotten paired up for our English project. But, for once, I wasn't bothered about school. If anyone ever heard me say that I would be hospitalized in a second.

"Okay, okay...What is your favorite color?" I asked, popping another grape into my mouth. Duncan flashed me his eyes brows, as if saying 'Are-You-Kidding-Me?'. I knew his favorite color was green. I knew a lot about Duncan, but I was supposed to be quizzing him after all. "Fine...When is your birthday?" Duncan sighed, collapsing so he was lying down on the bed, and I gave him a shove with my hand.

"September seventeenth." He mumbled into the bed covers. I nodded my head, yet another fact I knew about him. I tried to look around the room for inspiration. Then my eyes locked on a photograph that was hung on the wall beside his closet. It had two girls in it. One middle-aged, one about eighteen. They both had bright blonde hair and the same eyes that matched Duncan's.

"Who's the younger girl in the photo?" I asked, sliding off the bed to get a closer look at it. Duncan followed, leaning against the closet doors behind me.

"That's my sister, Alice." Duncan told me. "She's just gone off to college." I nodded, but I was quite taken aback by how much the two looked like Duncan. Yet Duncan looked nothing like them.

"Your sister's beautiful." I told Duncan, smiling at him as I turned around. I stared into his eyes. The same eyes that the whole family shared. Duncan smirked at me again, but I could see now that he was trying to smile.

"My turn..." He whispered. He took a step forward, backing me up against the wall. I could feel my heart speeding up and my mind racing at twenty miles an hour. "Is it true that you love me?" He whispered. His breath was fresh on my skin, smelling like the grapes we had just been pigging out on.

I pushed forward, closing the gap between us. Our chests were pushed together and I stared directly into his unique eyes. My breath was short from being so close to him, but I still managed to choke out on word.

"No." It was clearly a lie, but Duncan never picked it up. I gave Duncan another shove, making him stumbled backwards a bit. I giggled again. He made it too easy. __

_**He looks around the room**_  
><em><strong>Innocently overlooks the truth<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shouldn't a light go on?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?<strong>_

Duncan shook his head. His perfectly shaped 'hawk shaking with it. He turned around, scanning the whole room with his eyes, before setting them back on me. I guess he couldn't see the way I was looking at him. I really thought that somewhere, deep inside Duncan's tiny mind, a light bulb would go off and he would realize that I was head over heels for him. Doesn't he realize how long I have been wanting him to notice? Clearly not...__

**_He sees everything black and white_**  
><strong><em>Never let nobody see him cry<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine<em>**

School is the hardest place to keep a secret. But that's where I have been keeping mine for so long. And so has Duncan. He may seen the world in black and white. So plain and clearly. But I bet he doesn't know that I know that he does go off, after every fight he gets into(which is a daily routine), to the boys locker room, locks the door and cries. I don't know why he does it, maybe guilt. But he won't let anyone see how weak he is.

But school is also the place where I have to hide the truth. Everyone has their suspicions about me and Duncan, but no one knows how much I really love him. Of course, I would never get caught by anyone wishing he was mine.

_**I could tell you his favorite colors green  
>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
>And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie<strong>_

__"Green...Seventeenth...Beautiful sister...Mother's eyes..." I smiled, going over what I had 'learnt' about Duncan that day. Duncan smirked, shaking his head. "What?"

"Nothing, Princess." He replied.

"Don't call me that." I retorted, fed up of the nickname.

"Why not?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Because it is a stupid name."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not!"

"ANYONE HOME?" A voice called up the stairs and I didn't bother replying to Duncan.

"YEAH!" Duncan called back downstairs to his mother. I sat and sulked on his bed. At least I pretended to sulk, I was never mad at Duncan for long. No matter how mad I looked, I wasn't.

_'You so love him' _The annoying voice in my head spoke up at last.

'I do not.' I mentally replied. But there really was no point in lying to myself.

_**He stands there then walks away  
>My God, if I could only say<br>I'm holding every breathe for you**_

"I'll be back in a minute." Duncan told me, getting up off the bed. He stretched his arms upwards, giving me a decent view of his well toned stomach as his t-shirt rode up. "Like the view?" He teased, turning around and leaving the room. I scoffed, making sure he could hear. Of course I liked the view.

I watched as he turned and jogged down the staircase. My breath was gone again. If only he had stayed a little while longer..I might have admitted the truth to him. But now I couldn't. I was never going to admit it to Duncan. The only way he was going to find out was if he came to the conclusion that the reason I kept on breathing each day was for him. And everyone knew he was never going to get to that answer in the end. __

**_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_**  
><strong><em>I think he can see through everything but my heart<em>**  
><strong><em>First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"<em>**  
><strong><em>So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle<em>**

I sighed, taking a look around Duncan's room again. The one place I hadn't check out yet was the closet. So, being the nosy person I was, got up and walked over there.

I opened up the white doors and was met by piled upon piles of the most punk-ish clothes I had ever seen. They all really stood out against the rest of the room. It didn't match or go together in the slightest. It was obvious that Duncan was rebelling against something.

I stepped further in, hoping to get a better view of the top shelf, but instead I managed to kick something heavy that was hidden behind the clothes on the floor.

"Ow..." I whispered, moving back to have a look. I sat down, pushing the bottom parts of the clothes aside. I came face-to-face with a pure white guitar. It was beautiful, much like everything else that was related to Duncan in any sense or way.

I couldn't help but pull the guitar onto my lap. I had never learnt how to play the guitar, but I could play the violin, which wasn't much different, I guessed. I pulled out the piles of sheet music that had been hidden beneath the guitar. I was about to start playing, but I was interrupted.

"Do you really have to go through all of my stuff?" I looked up to see Duncan. He was leaning against the door frame. I gave him a small smile, looking back down to the sheets of music that were now everywhere.

"Did you really write all of this...?" I asked, gesturing to every sheet of hand written music. It had all been with the guitar in Duncan's closet, in Duncan's room. Courtney could only assume it was Duncan's.

"Yeah...I did." I smiled some more. Just knowing that Duncan had hand written every single piece made me love him even more. It showed his compassionate side. The side we all knew he had, yet he never showed.

"I wish he was mine..." I sighed, turning over in my bed. I now had a picture of the two of us on my bedside table. It had been taken a while ago now, in our younger years, but we both had smiles on each other during the annual school water fight in out Freshman year.

I slipped out of my bed, walking over to the vanity table in the corner of my room. My room, unlike Duncan's, was just how you'd expect it to be. Perfectly organized and perfectly suited to me.

"Please...I'm begging..." I sighed, covering my face in make-up. I could only pray at that point that Duncan would finally see me and my feelings. __

_**Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green**_  
><em><strong>He loves to argue oh and it kills me<strong>_  
><em><strong>His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if you asked me if I love him<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie<strong>_

__I know everything about Duncan Evans. His favorite color is green. He was born on September Seventeenth. His beautiful older sister is away at college. His eyes...His wonderful eyes came from his mother. I knew it all.

I loved it how we argued day in, day out. It was how we worked. Like clockwork, but better...But it killed me when Duncan looked straight through me and my heart.

"Your blushing." Bridgette, my best friend, whispered in my ear. "Just admit it, Court." She sighed. "You love him."

I shook my head, denying it all.

"No...I don't." I whispered back. Of course, that was a lie.

A/N: This took me more or less an hour :) I am so proud of myself :)

THIS IS STORY NUMBER 75! WHOOP! WHOOP! LOL!

I really am proud to have this many stories and not even been on FanFiction for a year yet :) I can not believed it :) LOL!

I'd Lie by Taylor Swift

I have become addicted to this song and Permanent Marker, also by Taylor Swift...I just can't think of a very good plot for that song...If you know the song and can think of one, MESSAGE ME! Thank you :) LOL!

Plus, I haven't written a songfic in nearly a month...It was about time ;) LOL!

Anyway...You can tell this is how Courtney feels...She likes Duncan, yet he sees straight through her love...So she masks it by denying it all together ;) hehe! LOL!

Well...It's late...And I have school in the morning...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

G'Night Everyone :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
